


I have no gift to bring

by anddirtyrain



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anddirtyrain/pseuds/anddirtyrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One minute she's taking off the ring and pushing it back in his hands, and the next the limousine is flying through the air and into the dark waters of the bay. 4x09 Spec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have no gift to bring

**Author's Note:**

> I turned my tumblr-spec into a proper fic. Because I don't put it past the writers to really milk the angst with this storyline.  
> Tittle is from the little drummer boy, I havent seen the scene yet and already find the song utterly heartbreaking. Thanks Arrow.
> 
> If you liked it, please leave me a comment! :) Those are literally my fuel to keep writing.

The Christmas carol playing in the background provided the most ironic music for the ending of the movie. This is how he lost her. This is where he ended up after years of wretched pain and a few months in the light. And it was his own doing.

“I can’t _be_ with someone-I can’t marry someone who doesn’t trust me,” her shoulders shook with the force of her gasps, the sound making his stomach twist. The feeling only intensified when she took hold of the engagement ring, slipping it off her finger.

“ _Felicity-“_

 _No no no._ Those are the only words running through his head when she took off the symbol of promise, of a future together, that he’d asked her to agree to just a few hours before.

She deposited the gleaming band on his open hand, and tears flooded his eyes. He could’ve thrown up on the side of the road, emptied his stomach the same way his chest felt now.

The Christmas carol playing in the background provided the most ironic music for the ending of the movie. This is how he lost her. This is where he ended up after years of wretched pain and a few months in the light. And it was his own doing.

“Felicity, please-“

“I can’t,” she told him, wiping the dark smudges beneath her eyes. He’d seen her apply that makeup while he got dressed, mere hours ago. How did they end up here? Her eyes were red-rimmed and rivulets of tears crossed her cheeks, her broken heart shone on her face and he’d never hated himself more than he did right then. “You lied to me for _weeks_.”

“I’m sorry, I need you to know that,” he begged, “I’m so sorry, I- _Felicity_!”

He reached for her, trying to hold her and take the brunt of the impact, but they were already on the air, the force of the limo turning sending her body flying like a ragdoll’s. He heard the sound of their driver’s neck break as the limo landed on its side.

“Oliver!” she gasped, disoriented.

“I’m here!” he said desperately.  The feeling of being out of control was overwhelming, and he only had one thing at the forefront of his mind. _Protect her_.  He only had enough time to grab Felicity and bring her closer to his chest when the protesting sound of metal dragging against asphalt filled their ears. The car lurched across the pavement and he had the sickening feeling of being suspended in mid-air, before the limo fell with a splash. His head banged against the window, the sharp pain making him cry out, but he wouldn’t let go of her, not even if it was to protect his own neck.

He somehow ended on top of her, and pulled back to find her blue eyes shining with fear.

“Felicity?” He cupped her cheek. “I’m going to get us out, okay?” He quickly looked around for a way out, and with the angle the car was sinking in, the right door-now their roof- was the only viable option.

“I’m going to need you to hold your breath,” he told her quickly, but her eyes were unfocused. “Felicity, talk to me.”

“The driver…” she said, her voice breaking.

“I heard his neck break. We’ve got to get out, now!” He moved to hold her but she gasped –and that’s when he noticed the piece of twisted metal embedded in her back.

“Felicity…” silent tears streamed down his face. He tried to look for a way to get her loose, but he had no idea how much damage he’d be doing. “Stay with me, okay? I’m going to get us out-“

“Get…out,” she said, squeezing his arm to get his attention. “It’s okay.”

“Felicity.  No,” he said. He wasn’t leaving her. Ever. His heart and his soul belonged to her, he’d only continue to be alive if she was. The water rose and he made a split second decision.

“I need to get you free, I’m sorry.”

He pulled once, hard, and he was sure her scream would haunt him for the rest of her life.

“Felicity?” he asked, but she was limp against him. “Felicity?!” he patted her cheek, sticky with tears and the warm blood seeping from her hairline.

His blood frozen with fear, he let his fingers find her pulse point and waited with baited breath. The thrum of her life underneath his fingertips was all he needed to keep fighting, as the cold, dark water of the bay filled the car.

With her unconscious it was a gamble opening the door, but he had no other choice. He had to get her out, _now_.

The freezing water rushed in and slammed them against the opposite side of the car, but he wasted no time in swimming towards the surface.

He held her above himself, fighting to keep her head above the water as he swam to a metal dock. He lifted her up onto it quickly, turning her on her side to press his hands against the wound on her back. He took off his jacket to staunch the bleeding but it was too much.

“Felicity?”

He couldn’t leave her, not long enough to find a way to call for an ambulance. Her skin was cold from the water but she didn’t shiver; for the first time she didn’t have any color on her skin.

“Felicity?!”

There was too much blood, and he could not feel her pulse and he wasn’t sure if there was water in her lungs. And the last thing she told him was that he’d lied to her. He started chest compressions, his tears falling on her already wet skin. _Please, please, please.  Don’t make that the last time we speak. I love you so much. I was terrified of losing you._

 “Help! Somebody help!” he screamed uselessly, the streets empty and dark.

He pressed his lips to hers, sharing his breath, seeing her chest lift from the influx of oxygen.

“Felicity, stay with me,” he begged, counting as he forced her heart to beat, again and again. He couldn't lose her, the one thing in his world-he _couldn't_ yet he could feel it happening, like sand between his fingertips.

 That was how dawn found him.  The dark waters of the bay reflected the rising sun as he hopelessly breathed air into her lungs.  Oliver felt the life leave her body, with every dream he  had for them, like his very heart was ripped away.

Underneath the water, somehow, the music kept playing.


End file.
